


R!Bang Artwork, Team: Rogers

by clobeast



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Collars, Fanart, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: Artwork prompt for the Cap/IronMan Reverse Bang. Team: Rogers





	R!Bang Artwork, Team: Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the paired fic [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10740018)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740018) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ)




End file.
